Look away
by Sciamachys
Summary: AU... Sebastian didn't kill Max, but he hurt him anyway. Warning! rape! pedophilia! slight violence and swearing. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I call him Sebastian because it's the name I think of; also please doesn't flame it's really rude. This is for indelibilities because she is the best beta a girl could ask for. Oh, and I don't own TMI.**

It was nighttime in Idris, a time for children to sleep- or, if you were Max Lightwood, to try and stay up as late as was possible.

"C'mon, Izzy!"

"No, Max, get to bed. Tomorrow we can hang out." Isabelle promised, chewing her lip impatiently.

"Fine, just as long as you don't make cookies again." Max said under his breath.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FOOD!" Izzy shrieked.

"Sure there isn't." Max sighed, grabbing an issue of Inuyasha.

At any rate, Max was soon put to bed.

Some hours later as Max slept he did not know what pain and suffering he was about to endure at the hands of Sebastian. As he slept Sebastian creaked open the door. A shaft of light fell across Max's face, not quite waking him up, but stopping his dreams nonetheless.

Swiftly Sebastian went to the nine year olds bed, waiting for him to awake so he could get on with the plan that would hurt the Lightwood family deeply.

Max awoke suddenly because of a hand over his mouth and a body atop his, squinting in the dim light he was able to make out the person. He made a muttered attempt at the elder's name but to no avail, and with startling precision realized that _something was not right_, because Sebastian should not be so near his private place, and that's when he finally managed a muffled "What are you doing?!"

He was afraid of Sebastian and he feared the answer, and oh if only he knew what was to happen to him.

Finally he took a second to peek at the elder's face, set with an evil smile and something, a look in his eyes that terrified Max. He had heard of what some man did to boys his age and yet he had always hoped it was never going to affect him.

"Now Max you know what's gonna happen right? I am going to fuck you."

Sebastian then pulled down the young boys pants and spread his legs. Max tried to shove them together but alas that simply earned him a blow to the head.

"Feisty eh? Well no matter when I'm done with you won't have any will left anyway." Sebastian said coldly.

Max tried not to scream as two fingers were shoved up his bum suddenly, his eyes watering because it hurt, like two knifes were scraping his insides. He could feel the bruises forming and he tried not to make a sound as he was violated by Sebastian, but if he thought the pain of two fingers was bad it was nothing when Sebastian without warning shoved his cock inside the boy. Angel, it hurt, like razors and sandpaper running in him and that's when he did cry. The sounds violated by his rapist, as he was smashed into the pillows in a place he had always been told he would be safe.

"Stop your crying, you little bitch!" and he increased the speed and Max was sure he was bleeding now, and he wanted it to stop wanted one of his siblings to come crashing through the door, but no, that was not going to happen, and suddenly something hot and sticky was inside him and Sebastian had stopped his actions, his rape of a nine year old boy.

As silently as when he had come in he left the room, leaving Max alone in a heap on the bed.

_It never happened it's not real this is just a nightmare, _Max thought, but he saw the bruises and scratches and felt the cum and blood between his legs and he broke down when he tried to sit up because_ it hurt so much_ and he cried again.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy POV.

When Izzy awoke she stretched then sauntered into the kitchen. Looking around she was perplexed, Max was usually already in the kitchen by now.

She made herself a piece of toast and stuffing it in her mouth (although it seemed to have a bit too much jam), got up and walked down the hall towards Max's room.

"Hey, Max?" Izzy stuck her head into his room.

He made no move to get up and whimpered as if he was in pain, it worried Izzy, and so she stepped into his room and walked over to his side.

"Are you alright, Max?" he didn't move, and Izzy sat down on the edge of his bed. "Maxie?"

Still no answer, and that's when she noticed something weird. His pyjamas were in a pile by his bed, which was strange.

"Max?" her voce was shaking a bit now. "What's wrong?"

He poked his upper body out of his blanket and Izzy held back a gasp, because _what the hell happened to him_? He had bruises, scratches with crusted blood and he looked like he had cried all night.

"Max! What happened to you?!" Izzy shrieked, pulling the blanket down to assess the damage.

Max's POV

Max jumped up as he tried to hide his abused body. His eyes filled with renewed tears and he crossed his hands over his chest to hide the bruises. He felt used and dirty, he didn't want his sister to see him like between the legs where Sebastian's cum was mixed with his blood.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Who did this?"

He didn't answer, just pulled the blanket back over his body, hoping she would leave him alone. But Izzy would sure as hell not leave him be, so she turned on her heel and went to go find Alec and Jace.

"Alec! Jace!" Izzy yelled, throwing open Alec's door and grabbing her brothers arm.

"Huh?" Alec turned, frowning.

"It's Max! He, he…" She burst into tears, cutting herself off effectively.


End file.
